Trixi
by xxSnowixx
Summary: Eine Doppelgängerin von Bellatrix läuft durch die Gegend, da muss Rodolphus doch auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass seine Frau wirklich seine Frau ist, oder? ONESHOT


_Die Idee zu diesem kleinen Oneshot schwirrt mir schon länger im Kopf herum. Ich hab mich immer gefragt, was nach Gringotts bei den Bösen so passiert ist. Hier nun meine Kreation. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

„Wurde noch mehr gestohlen?", fragte Lucius, der sich nach dem Wutanfall des Dunklen Lords offenbar noch nicht ganz erholt hatte. Seine Stimme war immer noch ein wenig zittrig.

„Soweit wir gesehen haben, nein", antwortete Rodolphus ruhig. Sie saßen im Salon des Malfoy'schen Anwesens. Rodolphus' Bruder Rabastan und Lucius' Frau Narcissa waren auch dabei. Ein Hauself war gerade damit beschäftigt, Blut vom Boden aufzuwischen.

„Der Dunkle Lord war sehr ungehalten, wenn ich das sagen darf", meinte Rabastan. „Wo habt ihr die Leichen hingebracht?"

„Sind alle draußen", sagte Narcissa kühl. Auch sie war noch sichtlich mitgenommen.

Vor etwa einer Stunde hatten sie erfahren, dass Harry Potter und seine beiden Freunde in das Gringotts-Verlies der Lestranges eingebrochen waren und einen Kelch gestohlen hatten, den der Dunkle Lord Bellatrix und Rodolphus zur Aufbewahrung anvertraut hatte. Über Jahrzehnte war er sicher in dem Verlies gelegen. Dass die Kinder es nur versucht hatten, grenzte schon an Wahnsinn, aber dass sie mit ihrer hinterlistigen Masche auch noch durchgekommen waren, schlug dem Fass wirklich den Boden aus. Rodolphus war stinksauer. Wenigstens hatten sie nicht noch mehr mitgehen lassen. Als er das Chaos mit dem Gemini-Zauber beseitigt hatte, hatte er peinlichst genau nachgezählt, ob auch wirklich noch jede einzelne Galleone an ihrem Platz lag.

Seine Wut reichte aber bei Weitem nicht an die des Dunklen Lord heran, der seinem Ärger Luft gemacht hatte, indem er mindestens ein Dutzend Kobolde und Wachleute aus Gringotts hier im Salon getötet hatte. Das schlimmste war zwar beseitigt, aber der Schrecken steckte ihnen allen noch in den Knochen. So erzürnt hatten sie ihren Meister noch nie erlebt.

Rodolphus hatte seine Frau seit dem Vorfall nicht gesehen. Sie selbst musste ihrem eigenen Ärger Luft machen und war aus diesem Grund schon vor einer Weile nach draußen gestürmt. Rodolphus hatte immer gedacht, dass seine Frau mit einem Zauberstab angsteinflößend war, als er aber im Garten sah, was sie ohne Zauberstab anrichten konnte, wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Bella ohne Zauberstab war noch viel furchterregender.

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Frau abgeblieben?", fragte sein Bruder, genau in dem Moment, als die Tür zum Salon aufflog und eine wütende Bellatrix hereinstürmte.

„Ich fass das einfach nicht!", schimpfte sie. Sie hatte Blätter in den Haaren und war voller Erde. Ihre Wagen waren gerötet.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", meinte Rabastan.

„Bella, geht es dir wieder gut?", fragte Narcissa so sanft es nur ging, um ihre Schwester zu beruhigen und nicht noch mehr aufzuregen.

„Ob es mir gut geht?!" Bella warf die Arme in die Luft. „Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter waren in meinem Verlies und haben den Kelch des Dunklen Lords gestohlen! Und sie haben meinen Zauberstab dafür benutzt!"

Sie trat nach dem Teppich.

„Beruhige dich Bella", sagte Rodolphus, erhob sich und schritt auf seine Frau zu.

„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen!", giftete Bellatrix. „Dieses Schlammblut hat…"

„Wenn du auch deine Haare überall verteilst, dass man die leicht mitnehmen kann", meinte Rabastan und grinste.

Bellatrix musterte ihn grimmig mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. „Pass auf du…"

„Ist schon gut", sagte Rodolphus und fasste seine Frau an den Schultern. „Wir können es jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern. Wenn wir das nächste Mal auf sie treffen, werden wir es ihnen heimzahlen."

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!", fügte Bellatrix hinzu. „Ich werde jetzt erst mal ein Bad nehmen."

Rodolphus nickte. Bellatrix wollte gerade den Salon verlassen, als er sie zurückhielt. Ihm war gerade ein Gedanke gekommen.

„Warte mal, Bella."

„Was ist?"

Rodolphus grinste. „Wie Rabastan ja schon festgestellt hat, verteilst du ja durchaus ein paar Haare hier und da."

Bellatrix sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Heute ist eine Doppelgängerin von dir in unser Verlies eingedrungen. Da stelle ich mir als dein Mann natürlich die Frage…"

„Rodolphus", sagte Bellatrix in warnendem Ton.

„Da stelle ich mir natürlich die Frage, ob hier gerade wirklich meine Frau vor mir steht."

„Wa-?" Bellatrix war so entsetzt, dass ihr die Worte fehlten.

„Da muss ich doch auf Nummer sicher gehen, nicht wahr? Damit so etwas wie heute nicht noch mal passiert. Am Ende meuchelt mich meine „Frau" heute Nacht im Schlaf, weil sie gar nicht meine Frau ist."

Rabastan grinste. Auch Narcissa konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Als Bellatrix sie wütend anfunkelte, räusperte sie sich schnell und sah nach unten.

„Also habe ich mir gedacht, werde ich dir eine Frage stellen, die nur Bella beantworten kann."

„Rodolphus, ich warne dich…"

„Eigentlich sollte ich doch eher dich warnen. Falls du eine Doppelgängerin bist…"

Es amüsierte ihn, dass sie ihn beleidigt und ein wenig gekränkt ansah.

„Also, Bella, wie nenne ich dich, wenn wir allein sind?"

Bellatrix schien sich nicht so richtig entscheiden zu können, ob sie pikiert oder wütend sein sollte.

„Ich meine, wenn wir richtig alleine sind, also so ganz privat. Nur wir beide. So wie nur ich dich nennen darf."

Rabastan hätte beinahe vor Lachen laut losgeprustet. Er hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um sich zurückzuhalten. Narcissa blickte mehr als belustigt zu ihrem Mann, der das Dargebotene alles andere als genoss.

„Also, ich höre", hakte Rodolphus nach und trat auf Bellatrix zu.

Bellatrix verdrehte genervt die Augen und seufzte. „Also gut, wie du willst." Sie warf dem Rest ihrer Familie einen abschätzigen Blick zu, dann sagte sie widerwillig: „Trixi."

Rodolphus nickte. „Korrekt."

Rabastan konnte sich nicht mehr länger zusammennehmen und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er verabschiedete sich sogleich nach draußen. Narcissa zog ihren Mann mit sich und die beiden gingen ebenfalls nach draußen, um das Ehepaar allein zu lassen.

„Das musste sein, oder?", hauchte Bellatrix.

„Natürlich, du hättest ja sonst wer sein können", rechtfertigte sich Rodolphus lachend.

Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberarm. „Das ist nicht zum Lachen! Du wusstest genau, dass ich es bin! Warum bringst du mich so in Verlegenheit? Und auch noch vor Lucius! Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen?"

„Nein. Ich hatte nur Lust dich einfach mal ein bisschen zu ärgern."

Bellatrix seufzte erschöpft. Sie stand jetzt direkt vor Rodolphus und sah ihm in die Augen. „Von dir habe ich gar nichts anderes erwartet."

Rodolphus lachte laut auf.

„Da du ja jetzt sicher weißt, dass ich es bin", begann Bellatrix und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern, „kannst du mir ja auch im Bad Gesellschaft leisten."

„Hm, das hört sich aber sehr verlockend an" meinte Rodolphus und legte einen Arm und seine Frau.

„Aber nur weil ich es bin, verlass dich nicht darauf, dass du heute Nacht einfach schlafen darfst."

„Da weiß ich doch einen viel besseren Zeitvertreib, _Trixi_ ", meinte Rodolphus und küsste seine Frau auf die Wange.


End file.
